No Longer A Little Girl In My Eyes
by twilightandjemilyaddict101
Summary: Tanya and Edward are together Bella and Edward are bestfriends. Bella tells Edward how she feels and he turns her down 6 months past and Edward realizes he loves Bella and will do anything to get her back. Bella/Edward. Hope you guys like it. LOL.
1. True Feelings and big brother em

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the cast not me no matter how much I wanted to own this. Legal fic.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward was my best friend but I was honestly in love with him even if he had a girlfriend or even that he thought of me as a sister but I don't care I'm telling him today he was coming over to visit anyway.

I heard a knock on the door and I was so exited so I got up and opened it.

"Hey bells", he greeted me with his famous crooked smile which I loved, oh darn! My face got so red

"I think that means you're glad to see me too", He was teasing me I got even redder that my cheeks were flushed when I heard his laugh

"Haha very funny Cullen!", I said back to him

"I have to tell you something anyway"

"Sure bells, what is it", he asked curiously

"I love you", his eyes opened in shock

"Oh that wasn't what I was expecting Bella it's not that I don't love you back it's just that I love you like a little sister and I'm 23 and you're 21", we stayed together awkwardly for a moment then he broke the silence

"Bells we can still be friends you know but you might have to stay away from me and Tanya for a while", there it is those words which I never wanted to hear ever

"Just leave Edward", I said a second after

"What?! Bella please don't do this I'm sorry but I'm not ready at all to get into a relationship with you because I look at you as my little sis"

"Leave Edward I knew it you don't love me back so just go", I pushed him out of the door and with my luck I was actually strong enough to push him out and there it was he was gone forever. I never thought I would see him again. I had to call Alice and Rose they were the only ones I could talk to. Maybe I should just call Emmet he's like my older brother anyway.

"Hey Emmet", I said through sobs.

"Bella what is it, what's wrong? Are you okay little sis?", he asked really worriedly

"Emmet could you come over please", I pleaded so badly

"I'll be there in 20", he said then hung up. Knowing Emmet he'd probably get here in 10.

**10 minutes later**

I was crying on the floor as if someone died then Emmet came bursting in the house.

"Bella! Oh thank God! I thought you died! What happened?" he said while pulling me in his tight bear hugs

"I told Edward how I felt and he doesn't see me as anything else except his sister", I said sobbing more on his chest

"He's Edward Bella it takes him a long time to realize things and don't worry Big Brother Emmet is her so is Alice, Rose and Jazz" , It's true

"Hey if I don't get that frown upside down I'm gonna have to take you to McDonalds and let you eat one big mac burger" I chuckled and laughed at what he said

"Ok but Emmet I'm moving back to Phoenix" , I managed to say out

"Bella is this because of Edward?"

"Yeah and my flights tomorrow at 8 in the morning"

"Fine but because of that were gonna eat ice cream, uplarged frice, uplarged coke, Big mac, spaghetti and chicken and yes no complaints" , he warned

"Haha!",

"Cum on I'll call Rose to tell everyone", I got nervous

"Except Edward ok" , he assured

"Thanks Em" I said

We went outside to the jeep

"Bells how long are you gonna be gone?" , he asked me cause he knew if he didn't try to stop me Rose and Alice would kill him

"Just six months I guess" , he sighed in relief

"Good cause---" ,I cut him of

"Rose and Alice would kill you if you didn't try to stop me"

"Yes" , he answered directly

"Hmm I would like to watch the little pixie beat up the big brother", I murmured

"Knowing Alice destroy anything she loves she will rip you of through shreds", I said trying to scare him but Emmet did nothing but humph

"Haha"

"Oh you're good little sis now I know why you are bestfriends with my sister and my girlfriend you all have the same attitude"

"Yeah but that's why you love us all so much" , I said doing the kitten battering eyes

"Yes" , He said sweetly

"Yehey", I sais cheerfully

The next thing I knew the entire day was done and I was gonna leave

"Flight to Phoenix boarding", the speaker said

"That's my flight", I said sadly. I was going to miss everyone especially Rose, Alice, Jasper, Of course Emmet, Mike, Tyler, Angelica, heck I was even gonna miss Jessica and Lauren, Dad, Jake, Seth but most of all I was gonna miss Edward my bestfriend I hope he knows I'm always gonna be his Secret Love no matter what or no matter how he felt.

"Bye guys!" I said Emmet pulled me into a big hug the biggest hug he has ever given me.

"Bye little sis"

"Put her down Emmet she might not even make it in 1 more second" , Rose said Emmet just humphed

"Haha I'm gonna miss all of you", I said that it made me cry

"We'll miss you too", Alice said

"Jasper make sure that the little pixie doesn't end up using the credit card for the next six months and Rose make sure that Emmet gets his big mac and you 2 boys better take care of my 2 bestfriends cause if you don't ill hop on the plane and rip your heads off" I joked

"I'll miss all of you guys", they all hugged me and I left. No more go backs just have to clear my head of everything.


	2. Welcome back bella!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**6 months later**

**EDWARDS P.O.V.**

It's been 6 months since I haven't seen Bella. My Bella. I missed her so much I completely blew it I loved her too and I just couldn't say that before and now I made the biggest mistake of my life I just turned down the funniest, beautiful, down to earth person I've ever met in my life because I was so stupid to not realize that I loved her after that day if only she were here now to look at me and look of what a mess I'd become because she was gone and no longer My Bella everything seemed so broken to me I've tried to make contact with her but she wouldn't answer my phone calls or messages. I was so depressed every night. I broke up with Tanya 4 months ago so at last she was out of my sight. Alice just called me up a few minutes ago and told me Bella would go to the usual bar we went to every night before the incident how I miss her so much. Alice told me to go there by 8:00 but to be careful because Bella's date Mike Newton was there so I decided to bring Penelope Gray with me.

30 minutes later Jasper and Emmet came by

"Hey dude", Emmet said while going to the kitchen where he got 3 sodas and the pizza we ordered

"So how are things going between you and Bella?", Jasper asked while Emmet was going back to the living room where we hung out or like before me and Bella used to hang out. I just couldn't stop thinking about her chocolate brown eyes and her hair with curls at the end. I wish she was here right now in my arms just holding her tight and never letting her go and to let everyone know she was mine. I just sighed.

"I don't know jazz she wont even text back she's up with that Mike Newton guy" I drank my soda straight

"Whoa dude slow down with drinking that thing", Emmet told me so I put it down then Alice and Rose came in and with Bella. My Bella

"Hey Alice! Hey babe! Bella is that you? Damn you look hot little sis", Emmet said while hugging My Bella he was right My Bella looked more beautiful than ever

"Thanks Em I can't breathe", Emmet let her go and went to Rose and kissed her then My Bella went to Jasper and he hugged her so tight that I felt so jealous even if I knew that Alice was with japer

"Hey Edward", she said it so nervously as if she couldn't talk to me or that s if I broke her heart. What the heck Edward of course you did that not even considered as a question!


	3. It's official Im a certified barbie doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! **

**OK I know I haven't written in a long time but I got story alerts and I wanted to continuo writing also cause' my friends kept on bugging me about it. I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Thankyou to these authors:**

**-Princess 1996**

**-Twilight luver01**

**-SmuttyTwilight**

**-Blue Boxers**

**-Ashes Mercy Tatum**

**-Edcob**

**-Petlover09**

**-DBZZY**

**-BeenachezaWA18**

**Thankyou so much!!!**

**Bella's P. O. V. **

What is wrong with Edward? He looks different like he's a mess and he completely froze when I said hi.

" Um Edward ", I asked cautious

"Bella, hey. How've you been?'

"Fine, great actually I'm really happy now so I heard it you and Penelope Gray you two look good together. You? ", I lied. How could I be good. I missed him so much and I was lying about the Penelope Gray thing she was like a smaller and less wild Tanya.

"I'm good" "I think", he murmured but enough for me to hear.

"So, how is it like being a CEO?", I asked. Maybe this would remove the awkwardness.

"It's great. My EAC Industries is really taking of well, the company moved itself to other countries. Of course with my charm no one could resist", he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself to much Cullen", I said while laughing as his velvet musical tone laughed along.

"I'm hurt, you don't think I'm charming", he said while faking it.

"I never said you weren't Cullen.", I said laughing more. It's been such a long time I've been like this with Edward ever since the incident. I fought the memory. I wouldn't ruin the chance we have to be like this again.

"So how about you Swan? How's life been to you?" "I mean, I.S. Magazine, Modeling after College, You graduated with a degree in Business Management after Harvard.", he asked I didn't notice we were at the balcony already.

"It's been good. I actually want to expand the business actually. It helps my parents and they're both very proud of me for what I did", I was happy about everything actually besides my relationship with Edward. Mike was a good boyfriend. He supports me in everything. "Mike's been a great boyfriend. He's actually the one who supported me in everything. He even said I should publish the thing I write." I saw a flicker of pain across Edward face. I was about to ask why but then Alice barged in.

"Bella! Ok all your things are put down! Which means shopping for the party tonight!", Alice kept screaming and jumping. I kind of got scared.

"And you all say I scare Bells", Emmett boomed out. Everyone was laughing and Alice was pouting.

"Hmph! I do not scare Bella! Right bells?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well you kind of do when you're super hyper.", I said trying to hide a smile but it kept on leaking.

"I can not believe this! My bestfriend also thinks I'm scary! Which by the way I am not!", everyone got more hysterical.

"Ally come on", I said dragging her out of the door.

"No!", she protested.

"What can I do to make you go?", She and Rose exchanged grins.

"Can you be our Barbie doll for the rest of the day?", they said together. I sighed. If this was the way to get them out then so be it. I might be a model but I really hate shopping. I just did it cause mom loved it.

"Fine", they were both squealing and jumping. Japer and Emmett both had to calm them down. Then I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist. And I realized it was Edward's I was shocked but then I just sighed.

"Don't worry, the party is gonna start early and I'll make sure they wont torture you anymore. I promise.", he said while smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

"I hope you're right. Cause if you're not I'll kill you", I said jokingly. I heard him chuckle.

"Come on Bella we have to go!", they said while dragging me outside. I heard Edward laughing and he shouted "Good Luck' to me. What a savior! Leaving me being dragged to the predators. It's official. I'm a certified Barbie Doll.


End file.
